


This has been, traffic

by CadetDru



Series: Good Night, Staten Island.  Good Night [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, Non-Human Cecil Palmer, The Voice of Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "Cecil's human," Guillermo said, not at all sure. He didn't know how Cecil looked, just how he sounded. Cecil described those around him in perfectly concise ways. He was of Night Vale, which meant he was more than anything that Guillermo could ever understand. He was everything that Guillermo (and Carlos) would never be.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Good Night, Staten Island.  Good Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768738
Kudos: 45





	This has been, traffic

Guillermo listened to the stream of Welcome To Night Vale on his laptop. He wanted to keep up with Carlos and his life out there in the desert. The very Voice of Night Vale permeated his ears via his cheap but effective headphones. Then his headphones came unplugged, and Cecil's voice invaded the whole house. It was after sunset, and Guillermo was in the library. They all came to listen. Colin Robinson hissed at the sound and wandered off. 

"Who is this man?" Nadja and Laszlo said simultaneously. 

"Cousin of mine," Guillermo said. "By marriage. He's good, right?"

"Better than you humans are," Nadja said.

"Cecil's human," Guillermo said, not at all sure. He didn't know how Cecil looked, just how he sounded. Cecil described those around him in perfectly concise ways. He was of Night Vale, which meant he was more than anything that Guillermo could ever understand. He was everything that Guillermo (and Carlos) would never be. "He's just got this voice like distant highway traffic."

"And now, to traffic," Cecil said over the laptop's tinny speakers.

"He can hear us!" Nandor cried.

Nadja nodded, tilted her head to the side. "We met a man with a voice like that in Europe once. Same man, maybe. Laszlo, you remember?"

"You said he's named Cecil?" Laszlo said,

Guillermo nodded. He didn't like where this was headed. Nandor wasn't saying a thing, just flowering and sulking and glaring. 

"Cecil…." Laszlo said. "Was that the unearthly creature I spent the night with?"

"Maybe," Nadja said. "I can't remember what all he said to get you into his bed. Seems like it was worth it after all."

The weather came on, the music playing and smoothing them all. "The desert is so strange," Nadja said. 

"You want this strong voice in the strange body?" Nandor bellowed.

"No, Master, he's… family. I could never… I don't even know what he looks like." Guillermo was blushing. 

"He is hypnotizing you all!" Nandor cried, sweeping his arms and his gaze at them all. "Do not give in to him so easily!"

"Good night, Night Vale. Good night," Cecil said across the stream. The spell, quite possibly literal, was broken.

"That voice," Nadja said, fanning herself. "Laszlo, that was definitely the one."

"Vampiric voices aren't impressive enough for you?" Nandor cried, crossing his arms and hovering above them all. "You need this eldritch voice from across the desert?"

"Oh, please," Nadja said, rolling her eyes as she glided out of the room. Laszlo trailed behind her.

Nandor stayed behind. He was standing, Guillermo was sitting with the laptop in front of him. Colin Robinson was out in the hallway, lurking beyond the doorway. He seemed to know how the conversation was going to go.

"What's eldritch mean, Master?" Guillermo asked. 

"It means that you don't want anything to do with it, family or not!"

Guillermo nodded. "Yes, Master."

Nandor moved behind the laptop, to distract the eye. He laid a heavy hand on Guillermo's shoulder. "You don't need this voice."

"His or yours?"

"You need my voice alone." Nandor waves his hand at Guillermo as he spoke. 

"Yes, Master." It had nothing to do with hypnosis and everything to do with every sublimated desire at the foundation of Guillermo's servitude. He had fallen into a 24/7 submissive role somewhere along the way and it was all he wanted. 

Colin Robinson was gone. This wasn't the kind of scene he liked. 

"Say it again."

"I need you, Master." He was practically panting. "Only you."

"That wasn't quite as groveling as I'd like, but I'll accept it."

Guillermo kept looking up at Nandor, even when Nandor floated away. He kept trying to breathe.   
  



End file.
